My Brother's Tears
by yurisnow
Summary: Sam and Dean are kicked out of a bar into the rain after Dean gets into a fight. Dean wasn't feeling so hot and the rain just makes it worse. And to make matters worse, they have to walk back to the motel where the Impala is. sick!Dean - Complete
1. Bar fight

**Author's Note: **So, I'm doing my first co-write. I'm writing with someone on deviantArt. Her name is **Freak4ever**. We went through a lot of getting the plot down and what not. I'll be writing the first chapter and then she writes the second and I write the third, etc. etc. I'm writing in Sam's POV and she's writing in Dean's POV.

And, for all of you who think I need a beta, I have one –happy dance- Her name is **gem-313-gem**. She went through a lot proofreading this chapter. You can also find her on deviantArt too :]

I hope you enjoy it ^_^

XxXxXx

It was a rainy Friday night so Sam and Dean were sitting in a bar getting a couple of drinks after finishing up a case. They were in Nevada after working a case that dealt with a ghost. Nothing they couldn't handle. It had been simple and everything panned out perfectly for them.

Sam glanced over at Dean who was slowly nursing his beer. He looked a little pale and tired but Sam didn't say anything about that. The two of them were always tired. Dean tended to get pale when he was really tired. Just a natural course. So Sam didn't think twice about Dean being pale. "Where are we going from here?" Sam asked taking a mouthful of beer.

Dean shrugged. "Drive around for a while 'til we hear something."

"Fine by me." Sam nodded. It would be nice to get through all the yellow-eyed demons crap and would be even more wonderful if they could just kill the evil son of bitch. But, they were nowhere close to finding it. They hadn't heard from Ash in a couple of days which meant he was still looking. The demon led Sam's thoughts to John who was now dead. He felt awful about how the last time he saw his dad he picked a fight with him. He wished that he could take that fight back, but you can't change the past; only the future.

"Want another?" A waitress asked coming over.

Seeing her, Dean perked up again. "I'll take another, pretty lady," Dean said winking at her. She giggled and turned to Sam.

"And you?"

"Sure," Sam nodded.

"I'll bring them right over," The she turned and left them alone.

"Five bucks I get her phone number," Dean smiled looking at Sam.

"I'm not betting anything. I know you'll get her number," Sam wasn't stupid. Dean got every girls number they ran into. He was the king of getting numbers.

"You're no fun," Dean grumbled finishing off his beer.

"I want to keep what little money I have left," Sam said leaning back in the chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're just afraid to lose," Dean countered.

Sam rolled his eyes as the waitress walked back over. "Here ya' go" She handed it to Dean. Their hands touched and she blushed.

"Thanks, I'm Dean," He smiled giving his most charming smile.

"I'm Angie," She replied blushing deeper.

"Nice to meet you... Angie," Dean smiled trying to win her over. It took everything Sam had not to roll his eyes and hit his brother.

"Here..." She handed Sam his without looking at him. Her eyes never left Dean.

"Thanks," He muttered as she walked away.

"You're unbelievable sometimes," Sam muttered.

"You're point? I'm allowed to have a little fun." Dean smirked.

"Hey pal, that girl you're talkin' to?"

Sam looked up to see some guy walked up to Dean. He was obviously royally pissed off. Sam sat up straight ready in case anything happened. It was a bar, it was late. Dean was tired and he had a couple of beers. Sam wasn't sure if anything would happen or not but it would be better to be ready then not ready.

Dean turned to look at the man. "Yeah?"

"That's my girl," He pointed a finger at Dean's chest. "Don't talk to her."

"How? She's my waitress. What am I gonna have to do? Sign to her then?" Dean asked standing up to look more intimidating. The man and Dean were about the same height and size.

"Just lay off pal," The man growled.

"It's a free world, I'm allowed to do whatever I want. That includes talking to our waitress," Dean said. "So, I'd lay off."

The bar and grown silent and everyone was watching Dean and the man. Sam rolled his eyes. He stood up and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean," Sam warned him.

"Listen to your partner," The man said. "He says to stop it."  
"That's my brother," Dean growled now he was the one royally pissed off.

"Alright," The man growled. "Just stay away from her."

"Make me," Dean challenged.

That's when things went south. Matt, Sam learned his name was Matt; threw a punch. It hit Dean square in the jaw. Sam groaned. If someone hit Dean, he'd hit them right back. So, Dean being Dean, threw a punch back. Matt held his nose which had blood pouring from it. "That's it," Matt growled charging at Dean. Dean went to move out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. Matt caught him around the middle and they smashed into the table spilling the beer that Sam and Dean had been drinking.

If Sam had though the bar was silent before now the bar was dead silent. Everyone was watching Dean and Matt beat each other up. Dean was moving slower than usual. Sam noticed that and knew that something was wrong with Dean. He just wasn't tired. Something else was wrong. Sam just wasn't sure what it was.

Matt and Dean were now standing up and throwing punches at each other. Matt charged again, but this time Dean got out of the way in time and kicked Matt in his side.

Sam was going to try and stop it but he knew it would only end up with him in the middle of it, that wouldn't do Dean any good.

"Hey! Hey!" Sam saw the manger running over to them. "Knock it off." Three other guys were following the manger. Now, Sam stepped in.

"Dean, knock it off," Sam said pulling his brother back. "You gotta stop." Sam managed to pull Dean back. He was hot and panting.

"Out, all of you," The manger spat at Sam and Dean.

"Sir, I'm sorry about my brother's behavior." Sam said as Dean pulled away from Matt.

"Out," The manger repeated not listening to reason.

"C'mon Dean," Sam said supporting his brother.

They had the manger follow them out of the bar to make sure they didn't come back.

Sam looked around in the rain trying to find the Impala. It hadn't been raining when they came to the bar. Now Sam was regretting making the decision to walk to the bar. He couldn't find it. "Where's the car?"

"At the motel," Dean sounded tired.

"Damn, looks like we have to walk back. Luckily it isn't very far," Sam said.

"It's raining," Dean grumbled peeling himself from Sam.

Sam nodded looking at his brother. He had a bloody lip and a cut above his eye that was bleeding. He looked pretty beaten up. He was starting to look paler. Maybe walking back to the motel wasn't a good idea... But they didn't have any other choice. Sam and Dean trekked along the side of the road in the pouring rain.


	2. Bushes

**Author's Note:** So this chapter was written by **Freak4ever**. Not by me. You can probably tell a difference. I tried my best to go back through and fix everything.

I'll have the third chapter up soon. The updating will be farther apart since **Freak4ever** and I live in different time zones. Like a major time difference and I have exams coming up soon.

Please tell us what you think!

XxXxXx

It had been at least fifteen minutes they had been walking after the fight in the bar. Dean seemed much paler and Sam started to worry a lot more. In a couple of feet, Sam began to see the motel and the Impala in the parking lot. Dean seemed relieved they were reaching the motel because the rain was turning into a storm and it would be just their lick to get stuck in a storm and they weren't famous for their luck after all, especially Dean .

Dean was surely the only one in the family who was getting into the trouble. If they fought a demon Dean would at least have several bruises. Like Dean, Sam was also being kicked and thrown into walls like Dean, no doubt but never had anything harsh, even in the accident with the semi-truck couple of weeks ago Dean got himself fighting with death.

Suddenly Dean slipped in the road and fell hitting his head on the cement of the road. Sam was a bit further away so couldn't catch what happened but he heard crack of Dean hitting the cement. Sam ran behind to help him brother, shouting his brother's name for any response. His brother paler than before, luckily he didn't crack his head open much. It was just a minor cut. He stooped down to help his brother, taking his left hand behind his neck pulling his brother back onto his feet. After some more minutes in the storm he actually managed to get himself and his brother into their motel room, putting Dean into his bed, looking up to his face to see a peaceful look all covered in blood. Oh, right he had to get that cut cleaned and bandaged.

The next morning Dean opened his eyes searching for the alarm clock to hit, but there was no alarm clock and he was feeling a little cranky, in his effort to get up from bed he realized that Sam was sleeping in the edge of the bed with his hands crossed and his head laid up on them his feet on the floor Sam was looking like he stayed up all night... _But why would he?_ Dean wondered.

"Hey buddy, " Dean whispered as his voice couldn't get out any louder and then he softly hit his brother so he can wake him up.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean to see he was even paler than last night, that wasn't just from being tired, it couldn't be. "Dean, how you feeling?" Sam asked as he was getting more worried as the seconds ticked past...

"Sammy, I'm fine. After all I'm not the one who slept on the edge of my bed, how is your back Sasquatch?" Dean claimed as loud as he could he seriously was trying to get the attention off himself.

"There is no way you can be alright, yesterday you fell on the street and hit the cement with that stupid head of yours," He pointed at Deans cut in the head, the one he had cleaned up and bandaged. Dean clearly didn't remember that and now that Sam mentioned it that would explain the headache he had..

"Sammy, I'm fine really. Never felt better, " Dean said as he opened his hands to then took a punch to his chest to show Sam his was fine. Although Sam didn't realize it but Dean shrugged a bit when he hit his chest. "Now back your things 'cuz we leaving in an hour," he said while he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Sammy was seemed somewhat relax seeing his brother back to his cocky self, although he knew that something was wrong he seemed to forgetting it for the moment, after all he didn't wanna pick a fight with Dean.

Dean was relaxed as the water was falling upon his body cleaning out the dust and the mad from the last nights rain. The pouring water make him realize himself that this time the thing that he was feeling kinda cranky wasn't something so simple, every drop of the water that was falling to his body was like 10 tons of iron, it hurt him like hell but he wasn't going to say anything to Sammy, he couldn't. He decided to end his shower faster than usually so he could get something to eat with Sammy.

"Dean, where are you going I'm not done packing," Sam questioned.

"You finish that later Sasquatch now we are going to eat," Dean said talking as loud as he could.

"Eat where?" Sammy looked confused, they were walking to the road they left Impala at the motel again. Where would they go eat there wasn't any fast food nor even a cafe in miles, how would they go there by foot.

"We're eating here, " Dean announced as they stopped out of the bar the where kicked of last night...

"You kidding me, right?"

"Nope," Dean said as he put a weak smile on his face

"Dude, we were kicked out of here last night, don't you remember?"

"Everything's gone be just fine. Trust me, I know," Dean said as he opened the door and entered the bar.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sam whispered as he followed his brother in the bar.

Now they were out again, they were kicked out faster than last night and Dean didn't objective as he usually does. But they got some food with them so it seemed that that was the reason he didn't object. Now they were back at the motel Sam kept packing and Dean was checking the Impala out getting her ready for the next trip. He thought of driving the whole time so he wouldn't worry Sam he would pull over only for them to eat and go to the rest room nothing more.

So they did just that. Sam didn't say anything as it was Dean he was talking about after all. They took off for the next town.

Dean drove for two straight days now. He pulled over only for them to eat and to stop at a rest stop. Sam was getting pretty worried Dean was even paler from two days before and he seemed weaker. Just as Sam is thinking that, the car goes off the road and they stop in bushes along the side of the road. Sam look over at Dean

"Dean what the hell man!" Sam shouted as he was shocked from the sudden shortcut they just had taken. When Dean didn't answer Sam looked at his pale brother only to see his distressed face all sweaty.

"Dean are you okay man?" Sam released his seat belt so he could check his brother who didn't seem to be doing very well. He touched his forehead only to found out that Dean was burning up with a fever.


	3. Hope

**Author's Note: **Here's my chapter. I hope you all like it!

Sorry for the really long wait. It won't happen again (hopefully). This chapter was written by me. I think the rest of the story is going to be written by me too just for a heads up. The co-writing thing isn't working to well…

Please review and tell me what you think :]

XxXxXx

"Dean?" Sam repeated hoping his brother would respond. Dean was burning up and paler then before. This wasn't good. His body was already healing from the bar fight and it didn't need to work overtime to fight off whatever Dean had caught.

When Dean didn't respond, Sam got out of the car and moved to the driver's side. Sam opened the door and knelt down beside Dean. Sam unbuckled Dean and tried to move him over to the passenger side so he could drive to the nearest motel. "You need to stop eating all those bacon cheeseburgers," Sam grumbled at the amount of dead weight he was attempting to move.

"S'mmy?" Dean groaned, he lifted his head and looked around dazed.

"I got ya," Sam responded immediately glad to see that Dean was at least attentive to what was happening. "C'mon, I need you to slide over so I can drive."

Dean glanced over at Sam confused. "Why?"

"Um, maybe because you just drove into the bushes and passed out." Sam suggested raising his eyebrows at Dean.

"Oh," Dean muttered. "No feel good."

"I know. I'll get us to the nearest motel if you slide over so I can drive there. Once we're there, you can rest." Sam said, trying to get Dean to move. Dean nodded and slide across the bench. Sam climbed into the Impala and sat in the indent Dean had left in the seat from the years of driving the car. He glanced at Dean as he turned the key in the ignition and put it in drive. With his head on the window, Dean had his eyes closed. Sam sighed looking both ways before he drove back onto the road.

XxXxXx

After driving for about thirty minutes, Sam found the nearest town with a motel. He had left Dean in the car while he checked in. He told the person working they would be here at least a week, if not longer. Sam had no idea what Dean had come down with. He didn't know if it was something quick or something that would take a long time to flush out of his system.

Now Sam was standing with Dean beside the Impala. Dean was holding a key. "Go inside. I'll be there in a minute." Sam told Dean.

Dean nodded and went to the room. Sam went to the back of the trunk and grabbed the bags they usually had with them in a motel. He grabbed both of their bags with clothes and then the duffel with different types of weapons and various other items in it. Sam quickly shut the trunk and locked it. He followed Dean into the room.

Switching on the light, Sam saw Dean was laying on the bed closest to the bathroom which left the bed closest to the door for himself. Sam dropped the bags and went over to Dean who was curled up into a ball with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep yet but he was going to be pretty soon. Sam nudged his shoulder. "You should take a shower."

Dean opened one eye and looked up at Sam. "Why?"

"It'll make you feel better for one," Sam pulled the feel better card. It worked sometimes but then other times it didn't. Dean had pulled that one on Sam a lot when he was little and it seemed ironic that he was using the same trick Dean had. "Plus, you need to clean some of your cuts so they don't get infected."

Dean rolled onto his back. Sam knew that Dean thought he was right. Dean slowly sat up and clenched the edge of the bed. He started to cough. Sam went to rub his back but Dean just waved him away. "I'm fine," Dean managed to say in-between coughs.

"Right," Sam rolled his eyes. "Get in the shower. I'll be right back. I'm going to get food and medicine for you." _And beer for myself. I have a feeling this is going to be a long week,_ Sam thought leaving Dean to shower.

XxXxXx

Thirty minutes later, Sam came back to find Dean sacked out in his bed. He looked like he had pulled on sweats and had fallen asleep before he had hit the bed. Sam chuckled at Dean. Dragging the bags into the room, Sam went to the kitchenette. He put the beer in the mini fridge and the other food and orange juice that belonged in there. He put the rest of the food away and set the medicine on the counter.

Sam walked over to Dean and felt his forehead. It was still really hot. Regardless of how hot Dean felt, he was still shivering. Sam gently shook his brothers shoulder. "Dean you need to take something for your fever." Dean didn't wake up and Sam shook his shoulder again. "Dean, c'mon man, wake up."

Moaning, Dean looked up at Sam. "Wha?" He muttered.

"You need to take something to lower your fever," Sam said handing Dean a couple Tylenol along with a glass of water. Dean sat up and swallowed the pills dry. He ignored the water. "Dean you gotta drink water. If you don't you could end up in a hospital." Dean glared at Sam and took the water. He swallowed the whole thing and lay down in the bed. Dean hated hospitals and he would do anything to stay out of one. "Not yet. I gotta rewrap your cuts." Sam pulled the first aid kit out of his duffel.

"S'mmy," Dean grumbled sitting back up.

"It won't take long. It's just the cut above your eyebrow and the one the back of your head." Sam said tapping a bandage over the one above Dean's eyebrow. He quickly did the one in the back. "There, now go back to sleep."

Dean pulled the covers over himself. He pulled them up to his head and was asleep in less than five minutes. Sam sighed looking at Dean. At this rate, Sam had no idea when Dean was going to get better. Sam hit his casted hand against the table and pulled his laptop out muttering, "I hope he gets better soon."


	4. Crackers

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. I was in Washington DC last week and have been really busy this week. So I just got time to type this up. Who else is mad 'bout the CW postponing last night's episode of Supernatural? I know I was mad.

I've fully taken over the story so I'll be writing the rest of it. Just wanted everybody to know.

Thanks for reviews. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the story. I would love to hear 'em :]

XxXxXx

At three in the morning, Sam woke up to hear Dean coughing in the bathroom. He didn't think anything of it until Sam heard gagging sounds from behind the closed door. Bolting out of his bed, Sam rushed to the bathroom in time to see Dean throwing up the dinner they ate last night. Kneeling down beside Dean, Sam placed his hand on his brothers back so he knew that he was here. Dean rested his head against the seat of the toilet. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered sitting up too fast and the fast movement caused him to vomit again.

"Wow, dude, take it easy," Sam watched his brother throw up and wish he could do something to make him feel better. Dean was worse off then what Sam thought at first. Sam thought Dean just had a cold but apparently not. Now it looked like the cold has progressed to the flu. He was hot, sweating but shivering. He had a fever but Sam wasn't sure how high it was. "You good now?"

"Hold on," Dean muttered closing his eyes and his breathing hitched as he puked again.

Sam grabbed a wash cloth and stuck underneath the faucet to wet it. He handed it to Dean who wiped his face with it. Once he was done, Dean threw it in the tub and flushed the toilet.

"You alright now?" Sam asked as Dean sat back and leaned against the wall with his elbows on his knees and his hands dangling between his legs. He rested his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Sam rolled his eyes knowing that Dean was not alright but despite that, he would still pretend he was. "C'mon, let's get you back in bed." Sam held out his hand for Dean to take. Opening his eyes, Dean took his brother's hand and leaned against him.

"I feel like crap." Dean muttered as they walked to the bed.

"You look like crap."

"Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam smiled hoping that exchanged meant Dean was starting to feel better.

Dean collapsed onto his bed and Sam went to the kitchenette to get the Tylenol and some water. "You gotta take this to keep your fever down," Sam handed Dean the medicine and water. Dean swallowed the medicine down with water. Sam stuck a thermometer in Dean's mouth before he could react. He glared at Sam but he didn't care because he needed to know how high Dean's fever was.

Sam went to the kitchenette and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and poured it into a glass. He also grabbed another glass of water and headed back over to Dean. He set the drinks down on the night stand when the thermometer began to beep saying it was done taking Dean's temperature.

Shaking his head, Sam looked at Dean who was already asleep. "Dude, you are like a baby when you're sick. You're fever is 101.5. Get sleep. I'll wake you up when you need to take Tylenol again."

Settling down on his bed, Sam looked at his brother who was sound asleep. He looked peaceful and ten years younger despite the paleness of his face which made his freckles standout. Laying down, Sam rested his casted hand on his stomach and the other hand behind his head before sleep over took him too.

XxXxXx

"Dean, you gotta eat something." Sam argued. Dean had slept through the night; however, Sam had to wake up every hour to make sure that Dean was alright. He would rub a wash cloth over his face to try and get the fever to go down. At ten, Dean had woke up and vomited before he even made it to the bathroom. After that, Dean had collapsed back onto his bed and fell asleep for another three hours.

"You want me to puke my guts out again?" Dean shot back going pale at the thought of eating something.

"You need to eat something or you're just gonna get worse," Sam countered. "You're body will want to vomit but you won't have anything to throw up and it will only hurt your body."

"No." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam ran his hand through his hair frustrated with Dean. He wanted to deck Dean with his cast right now. "Man you're acting like a five year old right now."

"So?" Dean shrugged and sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome, now will you please eat a couple crackers?" Sam tried to come to some sort of agreement but he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dean c'mon, please, eat something." Sam was getting tired of trying to get his brother to eat.

"I'm not eating unless you wa—" Dean was cut off by a coughing attack that left him doubled over in pain on the floor.

"Dean?" Sam knelt down beside Dean and turned him over. Dean had his eyes screwed tight and there was blood on his chin. "Dean?"

"Shuddup, you're making my head hurt more," Dean muttered holding his head while his body was shaking from more coughing.

"Dean," Sam moved to his face was in front of Deans. He shook his brother's shoulder and tried to get him to open his eyes. Dean moan silently which meant he was in a lot of pain. The acid in his stomach probably burned something causing him to cough up blood.

"Dean?" Sam was met with a moan and Dean's muscles relaxed as he fell into unconsciousness. "Shit."


	5. Butchering

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention this last time… I changed my user name from **Lucky Naruto08 **to **yurisnow**. I'm still the same person. I'm not really a fan of Naruto anymore so I decided to change it up :] Just to clear away the confusion if there was any.

Who else loved the brotherly hug that Sam and Dean had on Friday night? That hug was long overdue.

Anyway, thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I love to get reviews! I'd love to hear what you have to say 'bout my story.

Later on, a song is playing and I was listening to my Supernatural playlist and that came on. I had to put it in here :D

What's wrong with Dean :O

XxXxXx

"Dean?" Sam shook his brother's shoulder trying to rouse him from his sleep, however, this wasn't working. The events replayed through his head. They had been arguing about eating crackers, Dean started coughing, he doubled over, began to cough up blood, and then he passed out. What could have caused that to happen to him?

Sitting back on his heels, Sam looked at his brother's face. His face was so pale that the blood looked neon red against his skin and out of place. His eyes glided over his brother's face and landed on his chest. Dean's chest was raising and falling irregularly which meant he was having trouble breathing. He needed to figure out what to do fast. A hospital would be a last resort. If Dean woke up in a hospital, it would not be pretty. He would freak out and demand to be released immediately no matter what Sam or the doctors thought.

"C'mon big guy," Sam muttered sliding his good arm underneath Dean's back raising him up. With the hand in a cast, Sam picked up Dean's feet and lifted him up onto the bed. Once Dean was under the covers Sam found a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water. He gently laid it over Dean's forehead hoping to get the fever to go down.

Once that was done, Sam grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed facing Dean so he could react quickly in case anything happened. Setting the laptop on his knees, Sam opened the search engine and began to look for symptoms that would match what Dean had.

After thirty minutes of looking, nothing seemed to match what Dean had. Sam ran through the list of symptoms. Congestion, wheezing, headache, vomiting, coughing, sneezing, coughing up blood, and passing out. It sounded like an extreme cold but nothing seemed to match it. Picking up his phone, Sam dialed a number that he had memorized when he was three.

"Yeah?"

"Bobby, can you help me with something?" Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"You boys workin' a case?" Bobby asked.

"No."

"Alright, then what do you need help with?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Dean's sick a—"

"Is that idjit alright?" Bobby sounded worried.

"Not really," Sam glanced up at Dean who had not moved since Sam had put him back on his bed.

"Talk to me Sam. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong with him," Bobby tried to get Sam to talk.

"Dean and I went to a bar and he got in a fight with someone else. He got his ass kicked."

"He got his ass kicked? What was wrong with him? He can take anyone down," Bobby sounded astonished.

"I know, Bobby. Anyway, he was pale then I brushed it aside because I thought he was just tired. You know how we get pale when we're tired." Sam heard a mumble in agreement from the elder hunter. "We got kicked out of the bar and had to walk back, in the rain, to the motel because we had left the Impala there."

"Why'd you idjits leave it there?"

"It was raining when left," Sam grumbled moving the laptop and stretching out on his bed. "We left the next morning and while we were driving, Dean passed out driving."

"That damn idjit!"

Ignoring Bobby's comment, Sam continued. "I took over and drove to the motel we're at now. I got Dean into the shower and I went to the store to get him medicine and food for myself 'cuz I figured we'd be here a while. When I got back he was out on his bed. Then late last night, I woke up to Dean throwing up. He's vomited once more since then. I was trying to get him to eat about forty five minutes ago. He wouldn't eat because he's that stubborn." "

"I would agree with that," Bobby injected.

"While we were laughing about something, I don't even remember what it was now, he started to cough. He doubled over and coughed up blood. After that he passed out. He's still out right now."

"Hmm… that doesn't sound good. Have you called a doctor?"

"Are you serious Bobby? He won't go within a hundred yards of a hospital." Sam lifted his head to check on Dean. He was still sleeping. "I've been looking for what he has but I can't find anything."

"Good point," There was silence from the hunter and Sam heard a clacking of keys. "Have you thought about pneumonia?"

"Why didn't I think of that," Sam almost punched himself with his cast. "It makes sense now."

"Didn't you have it when you were about five?"

"Yeah I was really sick and you and Dad were out on a hunt," Sam recalled the memory. It had not been fun for little five year old Sammy. Dean, who was nine at the time, didn't know what to do. He sat there trying to cool Sam down but it hadn't worked. During that time, Sam had been sick for a week and a half before John and Bobby had returned home. John being John, had been furious with Dean when he found out Sam was really sick. Bobby had defended Dean saying we weren't around had had only done the best he could.

"I remember that. John had 'bout blown the roof off the motel…"

"Yeah," Sam nodded not wanting to remember that day. "Anyway, I should go and take care of Dean."

"Alright son, call me if you need anything," Bobby said.

"Will do Bobby," Sam disconnected the call and threw his phone on the other side of the bed frustrated. "Why do you always get _really_ sick?"

Sitting up, Sam turned the radio on to fill the silence. Maybe if he played music, it would help Dean wake up. After a couple of songs, 'Carry on Wayward Son' by Kansas came on and Sam started to sign along while getting another wash cloth and some medicine for Dean.

"Carry on my wayward son, there will be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no moooooooore," By now, Sam was belting out the chorus and hadn't noticed that Dean was stirring.

"Dude, could be you be anymore loud?"

Sam spun around to see Dean looking up at him like he was drunk. "You're awake!"

"Just in time to hear the chorus," Dean muttered laying back down. "You butchered it too."

"Shuddup, I like the song," Sam chuckled glad to have Dean awake again.

"At least I didn't butcher 'Wanted Dead or Alive'," Sam countered.

"Good point," Dean draped his arm over his eyes.

"You alright?" Sam moved closer to Dean holding the wash cloth so that he would be able to drape it across his forehead in order to get the fever down.

"I feel like crap," Dean muttered. "What happened?"

"You coughed up blood and passed out." This wasn't good. If Dean said he felt like crap then he much be really sick.

"Joy," The sarcasm just dripped from Dean's voice, "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Pneumonia."

Dean sighed and struggled to sit up. Sam was right there to catch Dean if he flattered or fell. "Yeah I know. I'm not too thrilled either."

"You're not the one who has it," Dean was sitting up now and he grabbed the water on the side table. He finished the cup off in one swallow.

"You want some crackers now?"


	6. Bloody night

**Author's Note: **SAM! HOW COULD YOU! That was my response to last Friday's episode. It hadn't even been a week before the wall collapsed. Damn wall and damn Sammy pickin' at the damn Wall of Sam .

I decided to stay up late and finish this chapter for everyone. I could get in trouble for this but, eh whatever, I love ya guys too much for letting you go another day without a chapter!

Anywho, thanks for all the reviews I got! I loved 'em!

Some of you said that Dean should be in the hospital. Well, I think differently… maybe…

I thought I'd try somethin' with this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

I'd love more reviews after y'all have read this. Tell me what you think 'bout it. Be honest. I want to know your opinion.

XxXxXx

One day.

So much has happened in that one. So much that Sam couldn't keep it all straight. He remembered what happened at first. What started the other chain of events. Sam had been sitting next to Dean has he vomited for the third time that night. It had gotten worse. He wasn't eating, drinking, or taking the medicine Sam tried to force down his throat. It didn't make sense because when Dean had woken up from passing out, he had somewhat felt better. Why he took the sudden turn for the worse, Sam wasn't sure.

"Mr. Donald?"

Sam looked up from the chair he was sitting in and the laptop screen he was looking at. "Yes?"

"Can you come this way with me?" The man asked. "What happened to your wrist?"

"I broke it running through the woods." _That's the general idea of what happened. Minus the woods part,_ Sam thought shutting the laptop and stuffed it into his laptop bag. He shouldered the bag and followed the man. "How is he?"

"Stable," the doctor said, later Sam learned his name was Dr. Trump.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Sam tried to pressure the doctor into spilling.

"I will in a moment," Trump walked into his office and held the door open for Sam. Sam nodded and stood in the center of the room not sure where to sit. "Take a seat," Trump gestured to the chair across from the desk.

The desk had papers, books, binders, and wrappers covering it. There was a computer wedged in the corner. "I want to know what is wrong with my brother."

"He is stable right now. Only problem he has pneumonia. You should have brought him to the hospital two days ago."

"I know, I was stupid and didn't. I thought I could take care of it myself."

"I hope you see now that you couldn't."

"No, I couldn't," Sam sighed, frustrated with himself and the doctor.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Trump leaned back in his chair, placing his elbows on the arm rest, and his finger tips on top of each other.

"Well… Dean started to get worse after he woke up yesterday…"

XxXxXx

_Last night_

"I toldja you should have eaten," Sam was kneeling next to his brother who was by the toilet vomiting for the third time that night. Sam wouldn't think anything of it but Dean hadn't eaten anything in while. His body wouldn't have anything to get rid of.

"Shuddup Sammy," Dean groaned, his head on the seat. "You aren't helping me here."

"I'm just sayin'," Sam countered.

Dean's response was throwing up again into the toilet. Sam wrinkled his nose and leaned back not wanting to smell or see any of it. Dean groaned again and Sam's response was to rub his back muttering to him.

After a couple minutes of silence, Sam looked to see Dean had fallen asleep with his head on the toilet seat. Flushing the toilet, Sam shook his brother's shoulder trying to arouse him from his sleep. "Dean, c'mon, I can't carry you, you gotta wake up."

Slowly, Dean started to stir. "Mmm S'mmy, I don't feel so good…"

"It's alright, c'mon, I'll get you into bed. You'll feel better then." Sam grabbed both of Dean's shoulders, lifting him off the toilet. "Can you stand up?"

It was a clear struggle, but Dean was able to stand up with the help of his brother. Heavily supporting Dean's weight, Sam helped Dean to his bed. Despite having five layers of blankets, a sweatshirt, a long sleeve shirt, and Sam's thick coat on, Dean was still shivering. It was obvious his fever was high. No matter what Sam gave him, he just threw it right back up. There was no winning this battle.

At five in the morning, Sam woke up to hear Dean coughing in his sleep. He wasn't sure if it was just a cough or if Dean was about to get sick again. Not sure what to do, Sam sat up and listened. It sounded like he was just coughing in his sleep. About to fall back asleep, he glanced over at Dean. That's when he noticed Dean had something dark and shiny on his face.

Darting off the bed, Sam kneeled beside Dean. It was becoming a reoccurring thing for Sam; kneeling besides his brother. He'd done it at least ten times since Dean became sick, probably more. Despite the late morning hour, the moon was still out and shining through the curtains onto Dean's face making it easier to see his face. Sam rubbed his finger over Dean's chin and lifted his fingers into the moon light.

"Crap."

On his fingers and Deans mouth was blood. Dean must've been coughing up blood in the night. Dean really was coughing up something while Sam slept on. It made Sam feel awful for not knowing his brother was in a lot of pain and seriously ill.

"Dean, Dean," Sam shook Dean's shoulder again trying to arouse him for the fourth time tonight.

"Wha?" Dean halfway opened his eyes trying to focus on Sam.

"You need to go to the doctor now Dean. No agreements," Sam pulled his boots onto his feet and fetched Dean's placing them right in front of Dean.

"Why?" Dean rubbed his chin. "Blood?"

"Yeah, you were coughing it up in your sleep, c'mon Dean, we gotta go," Sam lifted Dean up which only caused him pain in his wrist. Dean was moving sluggishly and coughing during the whole process. It was starting to frustrate Sam because they needed to move faster than the pace they were moving at now.

Finally ready, Sam lifted Dean up and supported the majority of his weight again. Grabbing a bag and the keys, Sam helped Dean out of the Impala. Once Dean was sitting in the passenger seat, Sam went to the other side, got in, and started the car up.

XxXxXx

"I then brought Dean into the ER. We had to wait for several hours before Dean was called back. Now, here I am talking to you." Sam summed up for Trump.

Trump had stayed silent throughout the whole story. He nodded or made a 'hmmm' sound here or there. It was obvious he was taking in everything Sam was saying and trying to figure out the extent of Dean's pneumonia. "The coughing up blood was coming from blood in his sputum."

Sam nodded trying to absorb the information. "What about the vomiting?"

"Vomiting was from the pneumonia. There's nothing to do to stop anything but pump anitbotics and fluids into his body." Trump leaned forward. "If this ever happens again, you'll know to come to the hospital the first time someone coughs up blood."

"Yessir," Sam muttered. "Can I see my brother now."

"Yes, he's in room 110. He's right down the hall from here." Trump picked up a couple papers and obvious sign that Sam was suppose to leave.

"Thanks," Sam muttered, standing up, and leaving Trump to his papers.


	7. Get some sleep

**Author's Note: **No one got my reference in the last chapter. Doctors name was Trump, Sam's 'last name' was Donald. Donald Trump haha. Okay, anyway…

FINALLY! Samuel is DEAD! Way to go Sammy :D

Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Even the ones I can't reply to 'cuz you leave them anonymously, I still love 'em.

Time frame, I should have mentioned that before. It takes place during season 2 between Simon Said and No Exit.

Okay, now back to business. Hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think :]

XxXxXx

"I hate this Sammy," Dean muttered. "None of the nurses are even hot!" It had been three days since Dean coughed up the blood in his sleep. The first day had been spent sleeping, receiving fluid and antibiotics. The first two days Dean didn't utter one complaint. Sam was shocked at this but only knew it was a matter of time before he started to complain again. And how right he was.

Dean had started to complain the third morning. It wasn't any complaints about being in pain but about how he hated the hospital, how none of the staff was hot, and how he wanted to leave. Oh he knew. Trust him, Sam knew how much Dean wanted to leave now. He was starting to curse himself for bring Dean. He would still be asleep in the motel bed and Sam would have some peace and quiet.

But, Sam knew Dean would be off worse if he didn't bring him to the hospital. Sam didn't even want to think how sick Dean would be right now. Shaking his head, Sam sighed and glanced at Dean. "I know."

"I have these needles poking my arm, I don't like needles, and I have this stupid heart monitor making noise all the ti…" Dean continued to complain but Sam blocked him out.

Over the years, it was something Sam had grown accustom to Dean's complaining. It was something that always happened. When Sam was younger, he had tried to tell Dean everything would be fine and he had to stay.

"…The beds are uncomfortable. The food tastes like crap and the TV has _no _stations. A man needs his TV shows! I wa…"

Their dad had tried to make the complaining stop but it wouldn't stop. He'd just mutter under his breath or write down every complaint he had if he couldn't talk. They'd take away the paper and anything to write with but it still didn't stop Dean. He'd continue and Sam would try to tell Dean it was alright.

"…I miss the Impala. I miss the leather seats. Why can't the beds be made of the same material the Impala is? Now, that'd be awesome. You know what else would be awesome, if we…"

Then Sam learned it wasn't necessary. It something that Dean did to pass time and it was something that would continue and never stop. Sam had asked Dean once why he complained while he was in the hospital. Dean said he didn't know what he was talking about. He just talked to fill the time and space. Sam didn't respond and he just rolled his eyes. Yeah fill time and space his ass. Dean knew he complained and he knew he was damn good at it too.

"…nt to do something fun. Like go hunting. I'm not gonna lie, I miss hunting. I know I can be a bitch 'bout it sometimes but damn, I miss it Sammy…"

"Dean?"

"…sometimes I wonder why we do it. I mean we never get a thank you."

"Dean?"

"People don't realize _what _we do when we help them."

Now Dean was complaining that he didn't want to hunt. He changed topics pretty fast.

"Dean?"

"And we never get paid. You know how tired I am of running on no money?"

"_Dean?_"

"Huh?" Dean said. Sam realized he still looked sick and grey. It was kind of amazing how fast Dean had come back from the dead.

"You need to sleep," Sam responded, he mainly said that so Sam could get some peace and quiet.

Dean shot him a look. "Dude, I've been sleeping none stop for days now."

"The more you sleep, the faster you'll leave the hospital," Sam half joked.

Dean thought this over for a minute. "Hmmm… do you really think so?"

"Just go to sleep."

XxXxXx

"Sammy, can you hand me my jacket?" Dean pointed to his jacket that was across the room.

"You sure you can't get it yourself?" Sam smirked knowing that Dean was still in bed and had been ordered several times by his doctor to stay in bed. Dean hadn't been doing a good job with the staying in bed part. Sam would be asleep and the next thing he knew, Dean was leaning against the wall out of breath. After he'd done that at least five times, Sam had to ask Dean's doctor to make him stay in bed.

Dean shot Sam a death glare. "You know I'm not allowed out of bed bitch. You're the one who ordered the doctor to make me stay in bed."

"I know," Sam threw Dean's jacket at him. "Why'd you want it anyway?"

"I'm cold, why else could I want a jacket?" Dean shot back.

"Oh, calm down. I was joking," Sam grumbled falling back into his chair.

"Right," Dean muttered.

Sam closed his eyes and was planning on opening them in a couple minutes but the next thing he knew, it was three hours later. Sam jerked up and Dean glanced over at him. "'Bout time princess," Dean said, fumbling with the remote for the TV.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sam attempted to rub the grogginess out of them.

"You need your beauty sleep just as much as I do," Dean pointed the remote at Sam. "You didn't look very comfortable in that puny chair."

"It wasn't but whatever," Sam said as his phone rang. Sam picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"'Bout time you answered son, I've been tryin' to reach you for the past three hours."

"Sorry Bobby, I fell asleep and Dean is under strict orders to stay in bed," Dean shot Sam his death glare again.

"Orders to stay in bed?"

"Yeah, he's been in the hospital for four days now. We think he's going to be released soon."

"I better be! I'm tired of this place!" Dean shouted to Bobby could hear.

"How'd he end up there?" Bobby asked.

"He started to cough up blood."

"Yeah that'd do it."

"Anyway, why were you calling?"

"To make sure your idjit brother was alive."

"Ah, well, he's alive Bobby."

"Glad to hear it. You two take care."

"You too Bobby," Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean who was watching TV. "What are you watching?"

"Some TV show called Days of Our Lives," Dean said, leaning back onto his pillows soon falling asleep.


	8. Driving

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews. I love 'em :] Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, story alert'ed or author alert'ed. Thanks so much. I means a lot to me and keeps me writing.

I hope you've liked the story and the little brotherly love that has been going on :] We all know we need some of that this season.

Please tell me what you thought of my story. I'd love to know.

Now, let's end this adventure.

XxXxXx

"Let's go Dean," Sam grabbed the bag that was resting on the table.

"Finally gettin' outta this hell hole," Dean muttered slipping his jacket on. He stuffed his hands in his pocket waiting for Sam to walk. Dean motioned for Sam to move. "You're the one who has to sign all the discharge papers."

"I know, hold your horses," Sam muttered hefting the bag onto his shoulder. He glanced back at his brother who was still pale and had circles under his eyes. He was better. Much better from when Sam first found out Dean was sick. He could actually talk without puking and he could walk on his own. It would still take a while before Dean got back on his feet but once he did, Sam would wish he was sick again. It happened every time and it will happen every time from here on out.

Sam left the room with Dean close on his tail. Sam had the primary discharge papers filled out but now he needed to fill out the more complicated ones. He hated filling those out. They took forever and repeated the same thing on countless forms.

Sam arrived at the counter and asked for the papers. The nurse walked him through what he had to sign and filled everything out at the appropriate spots. After a half an hour of the complex papers, Sam turned to Dean who was now sitting in the chair snoring. Sam nudge Dean's leg attempting to wake him, "C'mon Dean wake up. You can walk out yourself."

Dean jumped awake. "I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes."

"Right because you were totally snoring," Sam snorted.

"Was not."

"Yeah, you were Dean."

Dean muttered something under his breath as they stopped in front of the elevators. Sam slid his hands in the pockets of his jeans waiting for the elevator.

"I never have liked elevators," Dean said, out of the blue.

Sam raised his eye brow glancing over at Dean. "Why's that?"

"Don't you remember when you were eleven and I was fifteen. Dad took us on a hunt," the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Sam hit the first floor button as the doors slid sht. "We were in a factory and you and I went to the elevator. We were inside when the power went out. Remember how scared you were? You almost peed your pants." Dean chuckled.

Sam frowned remembering this event. "You would have if you were eleven, hunting a spirit, and the power went out trapping you in the middle of the elevator shaft."

"Didn't I just say I was scared of elevators?" Dean asked.

"True," Sam muttered going quiet. His brother was already getting back to his normal self.

XxXxXx

"I'm driving," Dean declared grabbing the keys from Sam's hand.

"No," Sam snatched them back. "I'm driving. Last time you drove, you passed out _while _driving. I'm not going to have that happen again."

"It's my car," Dean argued.

"And you're my big brother. Would you let me drive my car if I passed out at the wheel and was sick for two weeks?" Dean didn't respond. "That's what I thought," Sam went around to the back and threw the bag in.

"Where are we going Sammy?" Dean asked, sitting on the passenger seat. It felt odd to him. He was suppose to be in the driver's seat. That was his spot much like the passenger seat was Sam's.

"Back to the motel to get the rest of our stuff and then hit the road." It wasn't even noon and they had time to hit the road. Sam figured Dean would fall asleep as soon as they left from the motel. He was still recovering and needed all the sleep he could get.

Dean made a face. "Alright."

"What?"

"Nothing."

XxXxXx

Sam grabbed the rest of the bags while Dean checked out. "Sorry about the uh mess… I was really sick." Dean took the receipt and the credit card from the man.

"Don't worry, people get sick. It's nothing we can prevent. It happens all the time."

"Right." Dean shoved his wallet into his back pocket.

"Glad to see that you're better," The man opened a door, put something inside, and closed it.

"Me too. Thanks again for the room," Dean left the man to go back to Sam.

He was starting to feel sick again but not the same feeling he had before. Just an ache tired sick. Dean just wanted to hit the road, sleep, and try to hide the fact that he wasn't feeling great from Sam. He'd have to see how well that'd work.

"Ready?" Sam asked as Dean approached him.

"Born ready," Dean joked, climbing in the Impala.

Sam started up the car and pulled out of the motel. "What took you so long?"

"I apologized to man at the desk for the mess," Dean shrugged, shrinking down into the seat to get a comfortable position for his head to rest against the window.

"Ah," Sam pulled out on to the road in the direction of the main highway.

"Careful with the turns! Don't hurt my baby!" Dean shouted at Sam.

"Dean, chill, I know how to drive," Sam grumbled taking the ramp onto the highway.

"Sometimes I highly doubt that."

"Maybe you should let me drive more," Sam responded.

"This is only because you used logic on me," Dean snorted. Sam rolled his eyes and remained silent.

Ten minutes later, Sam glanced over at Dean who was asleep against the window of the Impala. Sam smiled, leaned back in the seat with the radio quietly playing in the background. He put the town and the stress behind him as he cruised down the highway.


End file.
